fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Hejtuj z DŻABĄ 3 - Rock Alone Dwa Ka vel. Remigiusz Maciaszek
''- No ale ja lubię ludzi'' – RockAlone2k – (są smaczni ;] ) ''- Japierdole >.<'' – DŻABA po obejrzeniu materiałów RockAlone2k. 500px|center RockAlone2k (nie wiadomo, dlaczego 2k, ani nie wiadomo, dlaczego Rock Alone. Może dlatego, że wygląda jak kamień i jest forever alone :/ ) vel. Remigiusz Maciaszek (na drugie pewnie ma Maria. albo Jan Chryzostom) vel. Mistrz Internetu to znany JUTUBER, LETSPLAYER i VLOGER. Możecie znać go z youtube’a, albo z pryszcza na jego czole. Rock i jego patolo-- dzieciństwo Remigiusz M. dorastał na wsi ze swoimi rodzicami i ojciec, kiedy tylko się dało, zabierał go do kościoła. Być może chciał zaszczepić w nim silną wiarę katolicką, ale mu nie wyszło, bo Rock jest ateisto-agno-sceptyko-teisto-spaghetti-skałą. :/ Ponadto, Rock grał w tenisa i w związku z tym często zmieniał szkoły. Wtf ._. Idealny ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy. Opowiadał również o swoich próbach zdobycia dziewczyn, które w większości kończyły się klapą. Dziwi was to? Bo mnie nie :v Jednak udało mu się znaleźć żonę i począć syna (no, Greg też się ożenił i miał dziecko, i wszyscy wiemy jak to się skończyło), na którego mówi Miszor ._. i trolluje go. „- Dasz mi w końcu pograć w gry lego?” „- No bo synku to jest taka figura retoryczna.” „- ...” Oprócz tego w młodości JEŹDZIŁ NA DZIAŁKĘ, dzięki swojemu tacie i pracował na budowie, dzięki swojemu tacie... ... Nie, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Będąc pacholęciem, Remigiusz Maria Jan Chryzostom oczywiście dostawał od rodziców klocki Lego, były to Technics. Były dla niego za trudne .___________. „- No tato, ale ja chce LEGO KOSMOS!!111jedenjeden;_;” „- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zapieprzaj na działkę.” „- Dlaczego?” „- Bo to jest taka figu--, nie pyskuj gówniarzu.” Rock genialny i genialne PlayNext Rock był pomysłodawcą i głównym twórcą projektu Play Next, który miał wspomagać młodych twórców. Ludzie nadsyłali swoje filmiki z przeróżnych kategorii, a jury (w składzie Rock, jego brzuch, jego pryszcz i pewnie inni ludzie) wybierali najlepsze. Wiele osób wspierało ten projekt, a raczej odnośniki do ich kanałów na każdym filmiku z Play Next :/ W końcu projekt upadł, nawet nie pamiętam czemu, chyba dlatego że wszyscy mieli w dupie tych MUODYCH TFFURCUFF i oglądali kanały wchodzące w skład patronatu. Jednym z tych kanałów był kanał Quasanda, już po tym, jak Quasand wypiął się na widzów, dostał focha i usunął swoją twórczość i odszedł z wiki. Więc projekt upadł (jak później zobaczycie, tak jak prawie wszystko, czego dotknął się Remigiusz M. :/) ale! Rock wpadł na GENIALNY pomysł, by to ludzie wybierali zwycięzców w danych kategoriach. Prawda, że GENIALNE? W końcu ludzie posiadający prawo głosu wybierają najlepszych <8D Polski rząd. Obama. Polscy politycy. Obama. Polscy europarlamentarzyści. Zwycięzcy De Wojs Of Poland/Dęsyng Łyf De Stars/Mastbi De Mjuzik. No i Barack. Jednakże, ci ze startujących w PLAYNEXT, którzy mieli więcej widzów, prosili ich, by ci na nich głosowali. KTÓŻ BY SIĘ SPODZIEWAŁ? NO NA PEWNO NIE ROCK. A więc projekt znowu upadł, ale nasz Mistrz Internetu Wujek Dobra Rada nie poddał się i zmienił PlayNext w serię wywiadów z OBIECUJĄCYMI twórcami. To znaczy, miał zmienić, bo chyba nie ukazał się żaden wywiad. :/ Może żona zagroziła mu rozwodem? GregF much? A może po prostu sam wystarczająco wypromował się na projekcie i miał tylu widzów, że mógł zająć się... Em... Hm... - Nagrywaniem i rzetelnym komentowaniem różnych gier oraz w pełni profesjonalnym gameplayem bez tak zwanego lamienia? Hehehehe, marzenia ;_; Ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Rock wznowił PlayNext, w którym trzeba by wysyłać smsy dla swoich faworytów. „- By zwiększyć swoje szanse na wygraną, odpowiedz na kolejne 10 smsów 3,42zł VAT” „- wtf” Rock i Borderlands Rock nagrywał pewną grę o nazwie Borderlands. Robił to z Rojem (;_;), ale jego zostawimy sobie na inny hejt. Albo po prostu nie będziemy go nawet kijem tykać. A więc Rock & Rojo nagrywali Borderlands, dodając do filmików materiały z kamerek nagrywających ich podczas gry. Po co? ''- Eksperymentuję z różnymi formami przekazu.'' – mawiał Remigiusz M., chociaż on podczas gry tylko siedział i trwał, jak (hehe) skała (hehehe). Z kolei Rojo darł mordę i rzucał „dowcipami” o gwałceniu martwych psów (;_;) i nadużywał przekleństw, ucząc młode pokolenie jak właśnie należy się wyrażać, kurwa jego mać. Wtrącę jeszcze, że Remigusz grał snajperem, ale był tak bardzo do dupy, że jego najlepszymi broniami były „odrzuty” po swoim towarzyszu grającym żołnierzem :/ A gdy wreszcie nasi BOHATEROWIE doczołgali się do końca gry, seria zrobiła się mega popularna, więc pobrali wszystkie możliwe DLC, by przedłużyć „przygodę”. Przerwali w 1/5 pierwszego dodatku. ._. ASFD v3rfcv dzsr krg cwef3r2vcxfgrhfv dfgg4 03kfoklffkJJLFGGGKKKSf... Ale! Jakiś czas później wyszło Borderlands 2 i Rock z Rojem je również nagrywali. Do 1/8 fabuły. ._. f#TRG VR CL CKFJGGWFJADK #@RFV... Japierdole >.< Dlaczego przerwali? Dlaczego nic nie wyjaśnili swoim widzom? Dlaczego Rock wygląda jak córka maharadży? Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, być może ich żony zagroziły im rozwodem... GregF much? Rock i Afery Rockowe Pierwsza afera wybuchła, gdy Rock chciał wykorzystać jakieś „forum trolli”, by się wypromować. BO PLAYNEXT TO ZA MAŁO. WSZYSKO DLA PIENIENDZY „Trolle” miały innym „trollom” przesyłać filmiki Rocka i tworzyć w ten sposób łańcuszek szczęścia. Szczęścia pana Remigiusza. Wyznał, że wszedł na to „forum hejterów”, by wyjaśnić im, co to jest krytyka, po tym jak banował ludzi za „krytykowanie”. Teraz chyba mu przeszło, bo jakiś Mateusz S. z Wiedźminem na avku ciągle spamuje mu pod filmikami „Rock, lamisz”. Nawet w odpowiedziach na komentarze, o których powiadomienia widnieją w GUGLE+. A Mistrz Internetu dodał go do SWOICH KRĘGÓW, wtf \(._. )/ Anyway, dyskusja trwała, aż Rock przestał pisać. I po kilku dniach wypuścił filmik, w którym przedstawił swój PLAN MISTRZA INTERNETU (stąd jego pseudonim :/). Oczywiście był bulwers, ale miałem to już w dupie, jak całą tę aferę. Drugą aferę wywołał SZOGUN z USA, który też jest niezłym oszołomem. W swoim vlogu stwierdził, że Rock potrafi manipulować ludźmi, bo był inkwiakwizytorem... ._. Japierdole >.< Szogun opowiadał o zarobkach Rocka... TAK, BO ON NAJLEPIEJ WIE ILE ROCK ZARABIA, W KOŃCU SPOTYKA SIĘ Z NIM CO SOBOTĘ NA GAY PAR-- nvm ...i stwierdził, że przy dużej ilości materiałów to można się z tego utrzymać. I miał rację o_O Ale Samotna Skała powiedział, że zarabia GROSZE (robiąc w krześle odcisk swoich pośladów) i zarabianie zależy od różnych rzeczy, jak liczba wyświetleń, długość filmików, temperatura gleby, wilgoć powietrza i inne pierdoły. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aUKe4kTJjs – link do odpowiedzi pana Remigiusza na zarzuty Shoguna, w którym prawie płacze :/ Dorosły facet :/ Silna i odporna głowa rodziny :/ Ponadto wyszło również na jaw, że Rock otrzymywał POGRÓŻKI <:OOOOOOOOOOOO I jego rodzina też <:OOOOOOOOOOOO „Rock ty grubasie, powieszę cię na kutasie”? :/ Mistrz Internetu wyznał, że chodził z tym na policję i do adwokata „No ale co oni mogom zrobić om nom nom” Ale Rock nie załamał się (to znaczy załamał, ale po filmiku szoguna :v) i dalej nabija kabzę robi filmiki. „- WSZYSKO DLA PIENIENDZY” Rock i książki Rock czyta książki. „- Mam ich w domu kilkaset om nom nom” i o niektórych mówił, grając w minecraft. W pierwszym odcinku „Kilofem i Książką” polecił dwie książki, z czego bohater jednej z nich jest PIEPRZONYM OPKIEM. Może stojąc na rękach zrobić 200 pompek (nawet Suvil! tego nie potrafi), jest świetnie wyszkolony i może przewidzieć, gdzie przeciwnik zaatakuje. ''- Jak byłem mały to się wywróciłem i uderzyłem głową o kamień i teraz mam ten dar.'' - Co kurwa? ._. Ponadto... ''- Wystarczy, że pokażecie mi dowolne miejsce, a ja opracuję najlepszy możliwy plan ataku lub obrony.'' - Co kurwa? ._. Może jeszcze jak byłeś mały to uderzył cię meteor? Albo Mitro-Gresh zrzucił cię siłą z góry? Dobra, nieważne. Wracajmy do Samotnej Skały. Nagrywał te swój filmiki, aż przestał bo... ... ...bo żona zagroziła mu rozwodem? :/ Ale potem powrócił, opowiadając o książkach przy puszczaniu filmików z gier pasujących do owych książek. Zrobił aż 2 odcinki, po czym nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego gameplaya :/ Następnie po prostu opowiadał o książkach w „Rocku z książką”. Oczywiście program się nie utrzymał i dłuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugo nie było nic, dopiero teraz Rock w swoich środowych vlogach (w szafie, ofc) gada o książkach. I nie tylko. „- No bo książki The Walking Dead są na podstawie scenariusza serialu, więc jeśli ktoś nie oglądał scenariusza, to ma szansę...” # Nie, nie są. Wystarczy przeczytać opis książki, by to wiedzieć, geniuszu >.< # Oglądał scenariusza, wtf \(._. )/ Konkretnie chodzi mi o to, że zamiast po prostu nagrywać filmiki o książkach od początku i systematycznie, to on pizdrzył się z różnym seriami jak BF z nowymi selfami :/ Rock i Lego Nie będziemy tu mówić o jego dzieciństwie z duńskimi klockami ''- No tato, ale ja nie umiem lego tekniks, ja chce kosmos'' „Lepsze duńskie klocki, niż dziad-- nvm” Będziemy mówić o ROCKU GRAJĄCYM W GRY LEGO. KOLEGO. Pierwszą grą byli Piraci z Karaibów (w nią jeszcze grał z synem, to znaczy syn siedział mu na kolanach i cośtam seplenił) a Rock lamił. Wtedy wielu widzów po raz pierwszy odkryło.. ... ŻE ROCK TO LAMA Potem Rock nagrał 2 filmiki o Lego LOTR, w których jego syn mówił „GAD DEMYT”... Co za rodzic >.< ...i podpowiadał mu, co ma robić \(._. )/ Następnie było Lego Marvel Super Heroes #1, które później przemianowano na „PREMIERA”. Widocznie Rockowi było za trudno. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmS6EHDCdGA Obejrzyjcie, jeśli chcecie dostać kurwicy, nie uratują was przed nią ani „ło supermen” ani „sief spajdermena” ani nawet sam „spajdermen i jego druźyna”... Mega-Gówniany ;__________________________; „- A ciemu on nie rusia buziom?” „- Bo to jest taka figu-- bo to jest z klocków lego” I jeszcze... „Sandman potrafi się......................... potrafi piaskiem rządzić.” Tak, Rock widocznie cierpi na Alzheimera. Mamy przejebane. Opis filmiku: Oczywiście najnowsze Lego to też sporo obaw, bo ostatnio przy Lord of the Rings bawiłem się umiarkowanie dobrze. Gra oczywiście była jak najbardziej okej, ale poziom zagadek był co najmniej nielogiczny. ._. LOTR BYŁ ZAJEBISTY poziom zagadek był co najmniej nielogiczny ... GEWRKCksadwfkxlkejrf900rfkxslkcesj3r3cv22222 JAPIERDOLE >.< To, że TY jesteś idiotą nie znaczy, że każdy nim jest. I trzeba było se zwiększyć liczbę podpowiedzi. Kiedy już Remigiusz M. odpuścił biednym bohaterom Marvela, wziął się za LEGO PRZYGODĘ. Oto opis z jego strony internetowej: The LEGO Movie Videogame to gra nawiązująca do... właśnie nie do końca wiadomo jeszcze do czego. Do filmu THE LEGO MOVIE? :/ W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z tej serii, które często powstają na licencji znanych marek z wielkiego ekranu, The LEGO Movie Videogame nie nawiązuje do konkretnego film a stara się czerpać pełnymi garściami z wielu tematów. ... nie nawiązuje do konkretnego film THE LEGO MOVIE VIDEOGAME # Konkretnego film # Nosz kurwa >.< # http://jarock.pl/the-lego-movie-videogame/ - co to robi ten Iron Man? ._. Co ciekawe w tym samym czasie do kin trafia film The LEGO Movie, który jest silnie związany z grą. ... film związany z grą THE LEGO MOVIE THE VIDEOGAME Remigiusz przerywa odcinki praktycznie w połowie levela, bo są tak rozciągnięte jego lamieniem. A cały jego humor w Przygodzie opiera się na ciągłym powtarzaniu „- ŻYLETA DZIEWCZĘ DROGIE” I Rock jęczy, że TAK BARDZO CHCIAŁBY KOSMOS I KOSMICZNE LEGO... ...a gdy pojawia się kosmonauta, to ma go w dupie :/ I CIĄGLE UŻYWA KÓŁKA vel. PIERŚCIENIA DO PRZEŁĄCZANIA SIĘ MIĘDZY POSTACIAMI! NAWET JAK MA DO WYBORU TYLKO DWIE! DJBES$ CKXF$ CKRGJCJELCK@RSZ$JSKEWREFSRHVEKAFdcdjsflrgkcjele4039 rujjjlkfgdsf! I w pierwszym możliwym budowaniu z instrukcji stracił cały możliwy do zdobycia hajs. A trzeba było wybrać tylko jeden element „zestawu” XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=033D7cvvOPQ – pierwszy odcinek EPICKIEJ serii ŻYLETA DZIEWCZĘ DROGIE i upadków z wysokości. Z niskości zresztą też. Mistrz Internetu aż tak lami. JEDNAKŻE! nim Rockens (jak pieszczotliwie nazywa go jego kochanek Rojo) doczłapał do końca gry, zaczął kolejną serię! Lego Hobbit ;_; Filmik ukazał się prawie tydzień po premierze, ale to nie przeszkodziło Remigiuszowi nazwać go „Premiera” - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ8UQMG8z6Y „- Wszyscy czekamy na premierę drugiej części Hobbita, która, zdaje się, w grudniu” Czeka to chyba twoja mama z obiadem. ._. „Drugiej części” „Drugiej części” „drugiej części” „drugiej” „części” Japierdole >.< „- O, TEN KRASNOLUD NAZYWA SIĘ THRAJN A TO KRÓLESTWO TO ERABOR” Rock, kurwa mać ;_; Przecież oglądałeś filmy ;_; I TE NAZWY POJAWIŁY SIĘ 5 SEKUND TEMU W DIALOGACH, TY KARTOFLU BIAŁORUSKI! „- No kurde, tu jest jednak za mało podpowiedzi.” ... Srok$rvhjcJFHEFOJ##(HNHAdjfjwl;3c3 fkljfkjf099998jfjwfefOPFLKFHWOW-- *SLOW CONNECTION* Em, Rock, to ustaw se to w OPCJACH. No i JA gram z wyłączonymi podpowiedziami ;_; I lol, Rock usilnie kombinujący, jak tu odblokować sekrety, których nie można na tym etapie rozgrywki odblokować – bezcenne. XDDD I Pan Remigiusz boi się rozbijać elementy zbudowane z lego. W grze lego ._. „- BO TO CUDZA ZASTAWA STOŁOWA OM NOM NOM” A potem brakuje mu elementów do zbudowania danego przedmiotu >.< Rock po rozwaleniu ELEMENTÓW ZBUDOWANYCH Z LEGO i ułożeniu z nich postumentu: „To są te schematy, które są w lego. Rzeczą normalną. A które stanowiły nie lada problem dla mnie... Bo nie miałem pojęcia... *gadanie, które was nie obchodzi* Czyli te rozwiązania, które są logiczne dla każdego gracza lego, dla mnie na początku były absolutną zagadką. Ja w życiu bym się nie domyślił, że żeby otworzyć drzwi trzeba rozwalić jakieś kloce.” ... Japierdole >.< TO JEST TWOJA 5! GRA LEGO, TY MORONIE. POWINIENEŚ SIĘ JUŻ NAUCZYĆ, ŻE PODSTAWĄ ROZGRYWKI JEST NISZCZENIE OBIEKTÓW RUA DŻABAREJDŻ xfjrhkhjfkj0ffwjefxfKF#JGfjrghgkwef *kilka minut później* Fejk3jfd... Nikt ci nie każe nagrywać tej serii >.< I lol, czepiałem się, że Sarge podczas śmiesznych momentów w Hobbicie, zamiast się śmiać, tylko mówi że te momenty są śmieszne. Rock nie robi nic \(._. )/ Tylko siedzi i gapi się w monitor, co doskonale widać na kamerce. Swoją drogą po chuj w jego materiałach kamerka, skoro nic się na niej nie dzieje? >.< Rock TAK BARDZO ZNA SIĘ NA WSZYSTKIM czyli vlogi „- Zawsze jak nagrywam w pozycji siedzącej, to wciągam brzuch, bo chcę wyglądać lepiej niż zwykle.” >:/ IMPOSSIBLE Chociaż, i tak większość vlogów nagrywa w szafie. Dlaczego? UWAGA! MOŻESZ WYBRAĆ ODPOWIEDŹ, JAKĄ CHCESZ USŁYSZEĆ! OTO PROPOZYCJE: # MORDA, dzieci by o to nie pytały # Bo żona zagroziła mu rozwodem? GregF much? # Bo to jest taka figura retoryczna # Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zapieprzaj na działkę # Om nom nom *gryz gryz* „- Przepraszam za te przekleństwa po angielsku, gdyby mój syn je usłyszał, byłby zawiedziony.” ... „- GATDEMYT” – Miszor w LEGO LOTR Rock, ty tępa pało ;_; Mistrz Internetu stworzył swoje Top 5 filmów o superbohaterach, w których znalazł się... X-MEN GENEZA ŁULWERIN - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqfXAc8YSZU obok pierdolonego MROCZNEGO RYCERZA! ._. Japierdole >.< I kwintesencja Remigiuszowatości (wtf) Maciaszkowej - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hta6mepOgY0 „- To jest Lego Przygoda, nie pamiętam jaki jest podtytuł polski. Angielski jest the movie the videogame czy coś.” ... JAPIERDOLE >.< Według Rocka, angielska nazwa The Lego Movie brzmi „Lego Przygoda The Movie The Videogame Czy Coś”. The Videogame ._. A więc, analogicznie, nazwa gry to „Lego Przygoda The Movie The Videogame Czy Coś Gra Wideo”. Rock i jego heroiczna walka z nadwagą Jak napisałem wcześniej w hejcie, Rock jako dziecko był wysportowany, bo grał w tenisa. Ale potem się spasł. Jak sam niedawno wyznał, by pokazać widzom, że łatwo jest schudnąć, wziął i schudł 15 kilo. „Ale się tym nie chwalił” ://////////////////// Tiaaaa... A Kani umie pisać hejty, hue hue... A ja umiem budować MOCi, hue hue... Narzekał na swój siedzący tryb życia – 20h na dobę siedzi przed kompem a potem musi sobie kupować specjalne krzesło... Obecnie jest „na diecie”, mimo że każdy z nas ma jakąś dietę, jak to tłumaczył mój nauczyciel od biologii, bo każdy coś je i to jedzenie jest dietą. Specjalnie poszedł do dietetyczki, która przygotowała jadłospis specjalnie dla niego... „- Panie Remigiuszu, powiem panu jedno. MNIEJ ŻREĆ.” „-... BRILLIANT!” Całe szczęście, że wziął się za siebie, zmobilizowany paintballem z Rojem. By sprostać wymogom fizycznym zaczął ostro ćwiczyć, mianowicie chodząc na spacery z synem :/ Zakończenie Na zakończenie powiem, że gdy Remigiusz szedł do nowej szkoły, po drodze trzy razy dostał wpierdol XD Ciekawe, jakie miny mieli jego rodzice, gdy zobaczyli, że ich dziecko ma na czole wielkiego pryszcza ;_; Rock zdał egzamin za szóstym razem, tylko dlatego że przyszedł w garniturze… ...a moja koleżanka miała szóstkę z jakiegoś przedmiotu, tylko bo przyszła w dekolcie i pochyliła się przed nauczycielem ;_; ---- Gra o Tron jest świetna >:o Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach